


The Fight

by I_write_instead_of_sleeping (orphan_account)



Series: Dumpster Fire of Queen angst [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angry Roger Taylor (Queen), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Roger Taylor (Queen), Crying, Cute Couples, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Freddie and John are GOALS, Gay, Gay Brian May, Hurt Brian May, Hurt Roger Taylor (Queen), M/M, Men Crying, Panic Attacks, Roger Taylor (Queen) Being an Idiot, Sad Brian May, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/I_write_instead_of_sleeping
Summary: Brian loved Roger. He really did. Roger was no doubt the love of his life. But sometimes, Roger was just too much. He was good for a fun time, and he always made him feel better, and he was most certainly was an expert in bed. But some days, Roger was also known to be obnoxious.Very, very obnoxious.And, well, everyone has a breaking point eventually.**************************Or: Brian and Roger have their first "real" fight. I know that this prompt is overwritten, but I couldn't help myself!





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the first story on my "Maylor adventures" collection! Hope you enjoy!

Brian loved Roger. He really did. Roger was no doubt the love of his life. But sometimes, Roger was just too much. He was good for a fun time, and he always made him feel better, and he was most _certainly_ was an expert in bed. But some days, Roger was also known to be obnoxious.

_Very, very_ obnoxious.

And, well, everyone has a breaking point eventually.

******

Brian sat on the couch, brushing back his curly hair and rubbing his temples. He could feel a headache coming on. Again. They’d been happening less and less, but sometimes he had his off-days. He sighed tiredly, and wrung out his hands nervously. He would be fine. He just needed a night of peace, tranquility, and quie-

“Briiiiiiiiiiii….” he heard Roger whine from the other room. He exhaled deeply, trying to focus on his breathing. This was the _last_ thing he needed. He felt his fists clench with irritation, but slowly, carefully tried to _breathe._

_Brian. Stay calm. It’s okay. Roger’s just being Roger. Don’t get angry with him._  


“ _What_ , Roger?” Brian asked, a bit of edge to his voice as he slowly exhaled.

“Im borededddddddd...” Roger whined, walking up to his boyfriend slowly. Brian could tell Roger wanted his attention just by looking at him. Those god-awful puppy dog eyes, that seductive smile.  A “special” kind of attention no doubt….. But Brian wasn’t having it. Not today.

“Roger,” Brian said tiredly closing his eyes, “I’m _really_ not in the mood for this right now”

“But Briannnnn….” Roger whimpered obnoxiously, placing a sloppy hand on his shoulder.

“Roger. I said _enough_.” Brian snarled. He swore he could see Roger flinch for just one second, before smirking.

“Well then...someone’s in a rather….. _sour_ mood...” Roger purred, moving his hands down to Brian’s shoulders, massaging them roughly. A kind of tension hung in the air. But not the good kind.  He grabbed Brian’s hand roughly, moving his face closer to his.

“I’m _serious_ Roger. _Fuck_ _off!_ ” Brian snapped, much louder than before. He glared at his boyfriend before pushing him away, eyes still locked angrily.

Roger rolled his eyes carelessly at his lover, and got up only to turn back towards Brian, pushing him harder into the couch.

“You know what? Fuck you Brian! I’m done with this shit! It doesn’t matter what I ever wanna do, it always has to be _you._ You never think about anyone but yourself, Brian. I -I _hate_ you!” He huffed loudly, crossed his arms, and turned his back on Brian, whose eyes flickered with fear, growing tense as the air between them became deathly silent.

Roger didn’t notice Brian’s change in expression. Roger didn’t notice how Brian grew incredibly tense. Still sulking, he turned around and gave Brian another light push.

“ _Move_. I need to get my wallet.” he said coldly.

“Wh-where are you going?” Brian asked, his voice sounding small.

“What do you think? I’m getting the fuck out of here.” Roger scoffed. Leaving Brian alone on the couch, he opened and slammed the door loudly.

Muttering to himself and clenching his fists, he angrily stormed over to Freddie and John’s house, just a few blocks away. _They’ll understand me. They’ll actually listen, unlike that prick, Brian. And maybe Deaky baked another pie…._

**************************

Roger finally made it to the decorative little house that Fred and Deaky called their own. Waltzing up to their front door, he didn’t even bother to knock. They were all best friends. After awhile, you don’t need to knock.

When he walked in, before he could say hello, he noticed the couple sitting together on their couch. They were both holding mugs of hot cocoa. They greeted him as he walked in, but Roger took one look at Freddie, and took a step back in shock. Tears were flowing down his soft cheeks. John has tears spilling from his eyes, as he held onto his lover gently.

But they were both…. _laughing?_

They beckoned him inside.

“Oh! Roger, come in! I’ll go get you some hot cocoa!” John sniffled, grabbing another cup from their open kitchen.

As Roger sat on the couch, he watched as Freddie wiped away the rest of his tears, chuckling slightly. When Deaky got back, he handed Roger his mug.

“Um….is this a bad time? Like, are you guys..alright?” he asked cautiously. He didn’t want to set them off again, _whatever_ it was.

“Huh? Oh! Yes, we’re alright, my dear!”, Freddie chuckled, holding her mug close to his face, “we just had a fight.”

“Heh, I didn’t even know you guys fought. Should I….. _leave_?”, Roger asked awkwardly, motioning towards the door. John shook his head quickly.

“It’s all good, Roger. We made up 15 minutes ago.”

“Oh! Well….what was it…. _about_?” He was relieved that he didn’t have to leave...but still...What were they talking about that left them to cry for 15 minutes?

Freddie kissed his lover tenderly on the cheek, “Just was a rough day for me..well it’s been a worse than usual...” he started. He knew that Freddie was feeling down this past week, so he nodded in understanding.

“Things just didn’t go so well today,” Deaky laughed, “I just wanted attention, and Fred just wanted quiet. I was being obnoxious-”

“And I snapped at him, which I shouldn’t have done, blaming poor Deaky on my shitty week didn’t solve anything ..” Freddie said, cutting his lover off, “It was rather strange, actually...we both just _blew up._ Screaming at the top of our damn lungs! And after our ‘hot minute’, I dramatically burst into tears!”

“Unexpectedly, so did I!” John laughed, wiping away a final stray tear from underneath his eye, “And then we told each other about our days. It felt pretty good, actually..”

“And all was forgiven!” Freddie concluded, winking at Roger.

“Now we can just sip our drinks and order takeout, life is all good for the moment!” Deaky laughed, nuzzling his head into Freddie’s shoulder.

Roger thought for a moment. That sounded a _lot_ like what had just happened to him. He was still confused. He was still new to this whole “long-term relationship” thing, after all.

“So….you didn’t storm out on each other?”, Roger asked, a bit quieter than his usual self. Both of them looked at him, heads tilted in confusion.

“I would _never_ do that!” Deaky exclaimed, “I mean, maybe I would when I was younger...or maybe during some useless Summer fling, but…. _fuck_ , Roger. Of course not..”

Freddie nodded his head in agreement.

“Oh...but, after you guys made up…..you had _sex…_..right?” Roger asked, voice still as small as can be. Sex was usually his go-to stress reliever before he was with Brian, so maybe it would work with this sort of argument as well?

“Jesus, Roger! Not everything's about sex in a relationship! We’re like, 30 now! That was college shit!” Freddie joked. Roger felt his heart sink. Whatever he was doing, he was doing _wrong._ Storming out, makeup sex, they were right. It was all something _younger_ , less committed Roger would do. He was different now...or so he though, at least…

_Maybe he wasn't. Maybe he was exactly the same._

“Oh…” Roger said, his voice almost a squeak. Suddenly he didn’t feel so pissed at Brian. Now he felt….bad. _Really_ bad. He kicked off his shoes, and swallowed, bringing his knees up to his chest next to his bandmates. They stopped laughing and frowned at their house guest, now curling in on himself.

“Rog, are you alright? Hey, why did you come here, anyway?”, John asked, placing his soft hand on Roger’s shoulder. No. He did _not_ feel good at all. He swallowed once more, guilt building up inside him, curling his arms around his midsection.

“I’m fine...” he said quietly, his voice almost a whisper, exhaling loudly, “Just…..nauseous…”

They knew that Roger had a tendency to feel sick when something was troubling him, but neither Freddie nor John said a word of it yet. Freddie gave a sympathetic look towards his friend, and moved closer to him, feeling his forehead.

“You don’t seem to have a fever. Could it be something you ate?” the singer asked him. Roger sighed tiredly.

“No. I went out with Deaky earlier for lunch, and _he_ seems- _hngh-_ perfectly fine-” Roger gulped, sinking uncomfortably into Freddie’s grasp.

It was all a little too much. He let out a whimper, and buried his head into the crook of the singer’s neck. “Fuck…I _really_ don’t feel good, Fred..” he muttered pathetically.

“Oh, darling...It’s alright dear,.” Freddie ran a hand along his back, “I know that you can start to feel sick when something’s bothering you, so maybe it would do some good to talk about...some stuff?”

“Does it have to do with why you’re here to visit us? Speaking of, where’s _Brian?”_ John asked, squinting in curiosity.

Roger sat up slightly, thinking about how badly he treated Brian. How he’d just _walked_ out on him. How he didn’t stop to realize that he could’ve been hurt. That maybe Roger wasn’t the only one having a fucking horrible day. Roger wanted someone to punch himself. Hard. Of course, Roger only thinks of himself. And knowing how his old self would react to things, Brian probably thinks he’s out whoring around and--

Roger felt tears start to form and he pulled away from Freddie so he wouldn’t hear his increasing heartbeat.

“Roger?” Freddie asked, concerned that Roger turned away from him. He saw him anxiously wringing his hands.

“Rog…” Deaky started, but Roger’s body was already trembling, and he could hear small whimpers coming from the usually happy-go-lucky man.

When he turned back around, tears were visibly pooling out of his eyes and onto his cheeks, one trembling hand covering his mouth as he tried to muffle the sobs coming out of his mouth.

Both of them gasped as Roger pushed into them, letting him pull himself into their warm embrace. He sobbed loudly into John’s shirt.

“Roggie, dear…” Freddie said soothingly, “We can’t help you until you tell us what’s wrong.”

Roger sniffled, and sat up, still shaking. He explained between hiccups and sobs about the situation with Brian, what he did, and storming out of the house.

“This is our first _real_ fight we’ve had--and I didn’t even think to consider his f-feelings! I’ve made a stupid, horrible, mistake!” he sobbed, now crying into his hands. John rubbed his back soothingly.

“Rog, It’s not a big deal… I know that you and Brian haven’t been together for long, but people are allowed to be angry. Fighting in a relationship is healthy, sometimes. Maybe you didn’t do the right thing this time, or said something you regret, but I’m sure everything’s going to be fine.”

Roger grimaced. “I haven’t been this committed to someone in so long...I knew something like this would happen….I knew that I would fuck it up in some way, I-I’ve never been good at keeping anyone, have I…”

“Don’t say that, dear. Anyone could have made that mistake. And you two love each other, you haven’t _ruined_ anything.” Freddie scolded the drummer’s stream of negative thought.

“But--Brian’s probably really hurt…..I shouldn’t’ve said those things…I just can’t do anything right, I can’t keep anyone, I can’t be committed enough, and Brian probably thinks I’m at some bar fucking some blonde floozy!” Roger rambled, suddenly breathing faster than normal. Being the mom-friend that he is, Freddie shifted over to Roger.

“Deaky, could you make us some ginger tea? We might have some left.” Freddie asked gently, before turning back to Roger, one hand covering his mouth as he breathed heavily. His normally perfect blonde hair gleamed with sweat and was uneven due to running his hands nervously running through it.

“Roger, I need you to breathe with me. Can you do that?” Freddie asked, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Tears resurfaced from Roger, but he nodded, gulping.

“Fred, we’re out of ginger!” Deaky called from the kitchen.

“Peppermint maybe?” Freddie replied He could hear John rummaging through more cupboards. He turned back to Roger.

“Okay Rog, breathe in deeply through your nose...” he said soothingly, closing his eyes and motioning a large inhale with his hands as the distressed man copied him, “and exhale _slowly_ through the mouth..”

Roger continued to breathe with him in silence, tears slowly going away. Once he was calm enough, sobs and hiccups subsided, he closed his eyes and leaned against the young man.

“Sorry..” Roger mumbled into his sleeve, his voice sounding drained and embarrassed.

“Don’t mention it. Sometimes people make mistakes”, he replied, nudging him slightly.

“It’s just- that’s never happened to me before. It was like a pressure in my chest. I felt so...horrible-”, Roger tried to explain.

“It’s okay Roggie,” Freddie cut him off, a gentleness in his voice, “I understand.”

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter!!

“How’re you feeling now?” Freddie asked, pulling Roger into a soft hug. 

Roger remained calm, heartbeat slow against his shoulder, but swallowed once more. 

“Still nauseous…” he groaned, his voice sounding small and unsure. 

“Guess I’m right on time then.” Deaky said, appearing behind them with 3 mugs of tea. Roger could smell the peppermint from behind him as he was handed a glass. 

“Drink.” Freddie urged, “It’ll help your stomach.”

As they drank, Roger’s stomach started to settle, as did his nerves. He explained in a more calm way to his neighbours what happened earlier.

“I was seeking attention. I was being an asshole. I wanted Brian’s attention, so I started whining, which I  _ knew _ he hated. His voice seemed edgier than usual, but I paid no mind to it. 

“When I started...ya know...trying to see if sex was what he wanted, he yelled at me to knock it off. Twice. I kinda lost it, and said some horrible things. I-I think he thinks I’m leaving him. I tried to not make eye contact, but overall I think he was fine when I left….which….I did. I stormed out.” Roger stuttered, said, biting his lip.

“Every single one of my relationships always ended after a big blow-out fight, so I guess I got scared and assumed that this fight was the end of Bri and I.” he admitted. Freddie smiled warmly.

“Everyone makes mistakes and gets angry in a relationship. It’s a part of growth. You just gotta try to  _ talk _ to each other. Brian probably still needs time to cool off knowing him, and it looks like you need time to think.” Deaky said, taking another long sip from his cup. 

“yeah….I guess that makes sense…”, Roger said to himself. He looked up at the men next to them, and had another realization. 

“So, when I started feeling like I was gonna throw up...how did you know what to do? And say to me? Cause  _ I _ sure wouldn’t’ve known!”, he said, laughing a bit.

John looked rather embarrassed, but turned to Freddie and got a reassuring glance from him. 

“John had some...problems when I first met him in Uni. Back before I was in smile, and before I introduced him to you.” Freddie started. 

“What he’s trying to say is that I used to have the same thing that you just went through. I originally wanted just medication, but Freddie got me to see a therapist about it. I actually never had to take medication for it.” Deaky said, smiling brightly. 

“He barely ever gets  _ really _ anxious anymore, but I always have stuff ready for him whenever he needs it! Especially hot cocoa and tea!” Freddie finished. 

“Hey! I barely ever drink that tea!” Deaky said, raising her eyebrows. 

“Okay, okay. I’m usually the one that drinks tea. It does wonders for my voice, after all! Freddie replied, sipping his tea once more.

Roger felt better. It would all be alright. He just hoped that Brian was okay.

“I-I think I’m gonna go apologize to Brian. It was wrong of me to say all those awful things.” Roger said, fidgeting with his hands nervously. 

“I’m sure Brian will forgive you. You guys love each other!” Deaky said delightfully, waving goodbye to Roger. 

“Thanks!” Roger called back. As the man shut the door, Freddie turned to his lover. 

“Think they’re gonna have sex after?” he asked playfully. John smirked. 

“I don’t know about them, but the lady on the phone said the takeout is gonna take a while...care to join me?” he asked, eyeing the bedroom. Freddie laughed playfully, and nodded. 

“Well, now that you mention it…it does sound like a pretty good offer to me..” 

*******************

When Roger got home, he expected quiet. Brian sitting angrily in the bedroom awaiting his return. Sitting perfectly still so the only thing that would’ve been heard were Roger’s shoes clacking against the wooden floor.

It was their first real fight. He didn’t really know what to expect. Maybe Brian  _ would _ leave him, afterall. But he quickly reminded himself that this was Brian they were talking about, and Brian would never do something like that. 

Ironically, as he stepped into the house, he heard anything  _ but _ quiet. He spotted a messy-haired Brian in the kitchen, aimlessly rummaging through drawers as quickly as he could. He didn’t even know that Roger was there. 

And god, did he look like a mess. 

Roger slowly stepped forward in confusion when he heard Brian’s breath become gruff and shallow. 

“Fuck.”, the guitarist muttered into the air,  _ “Fuck.” _

He stopped for a second, breathing heavily, hands gripping the counter. 

“FUCK!”, he cried loudly, fuming with anger. He  _ slammed _ a cabinet door shut harshly before breathing hard out of his mouth and burying his face into his hands. He slowly sunk to the floor, a small whimper escaping him as he drew his knees up to his chin. 

Shocked, Roger ran up to where Brian was sitting in the kitchen, and knelt down beside him. 

“Bri...”, he said, his voice a mixture of surprise and confusion. Brian jumped and looked up at the man, his eyes flickering with fear.

“Roger--” he whispered, his voice hinting at surprise, “I-”

Roger held up a comforting hand to bring toward Brian, but instead he jumped backward, hands up as a protection.

“No-Roger. I’m sorry. Please don’t. Roger...please..” Brian begged, his eyes widened with intensity. Roger was immediately taken aback. 

“Brian...I wasn’t going to hit you...you know that... right?” Roger asked quietly, putting his hand back down. Brian shuddered. 

“Don’t-Don’t leave, Roger…...I’m sorry...I’m sorry I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Roger! I love you too much and I can’t bear to see you with anyone else but me,  _ please  _ don’t go!”, Brian begged tearfully, looking up at the man. Roger felt like he was going to throw up again.  _ He _ had done this to him. Roger’s voice broke.

“Oh god Brian..I’m so sorry for saying those fucked up things. They weren’t true, none of them were. Please, please forgive me..I promise, I’m not gonna leave. Not  _ ever _ , Brian.” Roger pleaded, gently touching Brian’s hair. Brian looked to be on the verge of tears, hugging his shoulders tightly. Roger pulled him into a tight hug, both of them resting on the floor as Brian’s breath evened. 

“I thought you were going to leave...I thought you left..” he whimpered, his eyes shining with relief. Roger hugged the guitarist tightly.

“I’m sorry…..I’m an asshole”, Brian mumbled into Roger’s shoulder. Roger shook his head.

“No. No, you’re  _ not _ Brian.  _ I _ was looking for attention and  _ I _ was being obnoxious just because I was having a rough day. Hell, you probably had an even  _ worse _ one than me. I’m sorry.  _ I’m _ the asshole, Bri.” Roger whispered into Brian’s hair reassuringly, “Do you forgive me?”

“Yeah” Brian lightly chuckled, leaning deeper into his lover and closing his eyes. Roger sighed a sigh of relief. They weren’t breaking up. A stupid fight couldn’t bring them down. 

Roger cared about this man far too much.

He felt his heart rate increase at the thought of his lover. He realized with a giddy, uneasy feeling in his stomach what was happening to him.

_ I think I’m falling in love... _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, stay tuned for the next story! Hope you enjoyed this fic!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, so please don't hesitate to tell me what you think of it!!

**Author's Note:**

> Stayed tuned for chapter two!


End file.
